1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard case for use by a person for carrying small articles, especially eyeglasses that require protection when being transported to keep from being broken, and more particularly to such a hard case that can be folded substantially flat, after the article has been removed for use, and then conveniently stored in a pocket or pocketbook of the user. The invention also relates to the method of making the hard case.
2. Prior Art
Many proposals have been advance for collapsible boxes, knockdown boxes, foldable boxes and so forth, but none have been advanced that can be used by a person in the ordinary course of a day for carrying a small article, especially eyeglasses, that will constitute a hard case that will protect the glasses or small article, and yet, when the eyeglasses are removed, will fold up in a unique manner to become a relatively thin rectangular shape that can be easily and conveniently stored in a person's pocket or pocketbook.